1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device using a plate type heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous types of heat pipes are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. A typical plate heat pipe is a hollow tube receiving working medium therein, and has a wick structure formed on an inner face thereof for drawing back the working medium. The heat pipe is maintained in thermal contact with a shell of an electronic device to dissipate heat generated from the electronic device. However, thermal resistance between the heat pipe and the shell may be significant, and reduces the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat pipe.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device which can overcome the above described shortcomings.